Break the Spell
by MamaHavoc
Summary: Rosabella Beauty is starting her Legacy Year at Ever After High. But she has a plan that she is hiding from everyone that effects her destiny. I suck at summery's, but there will be a Beast in my story.
1. Chapter 1

Rosabella Beauty looked up at the castle that she would be calling home for the next few months.

She sighed and began to climb the stairs towards Ever After High. This year was her Legacy Year,

and she could honestly say she was not looking forward to it. Unlike Raven Queen, Rosabella didn't

hate her destiny, honestly, she just didn't want some guy she didn't even know to be cursed just

because he was apart of her story. So she was doing everything in her power to break the spell,

before it was cast.

Reaching the top step of Ever After High's stairs, she took a deep breath. She was carrying a very

heavy suite case, mostly full of books.

"Rosabella!"

Rosabella turned at the sound of her name. Darling Charming was racing over to her, waving a piece

of paper in the air.

"Darling! Hey how are you?" She called. When Darling reached her, she tackled Rosabella in a hug.

"We're roommates this year!" She squealed, holding the piece of paper out to Rosabella.

Rosabella took the piece of paper, which happened to be Darling's Schedule, and saw that she was

in fact rooming with Darling. "Yes! This is awesome!"

Darling was nodding and holding her hand up for a high five, Rosabella gave it to her, laughing.

"So what's your schedule Rosabella?" Darling asked, taking back her schedule.

"I haven't gotten it yet, just got here." Rosabella motioned to her bag.

"Oh. Well I'll leave you to go get it. See you in our room later!" Darling waved at Rosabella as she

walked away.

"Yea." Rosabella sighed. She headed off to see her dorm adviser the White Queen. She prayed

that she had convinced her enough to let her take the classes that she wanted too. During the summer

Rosabella had taken summer classes for a princess so that she could get the credits required for the

school year, so that she could take a few villian classes. Originally it had raised an alarm with

Headmaster Grimm till she explained that she was only taking them so she would be better prepared

to break the spell on her beast. No one knew her true goal and she wanted to keep it that way.

Rosabella approached the White Queens office. She straightened her shoulders and knocked on the

door. "White Queen, its Rosabella Beauty."

"Please come in Rosabella."

Rosabella opened the door and entered a room, that was completely white. Rosabella hated this

room, for its lack of color. It freaked her out for some reason. "Uh Ms. White Queen I'm here to

get my schedule."

The White Queen had her hands folded on her desk and was staring intently at Rosabella. "Have a

seat Rosabella."

Rosabella tried not to groan as she took a seat in a plain white chair.

"Rosabella, the Headmaster and I have reviewed the credits you earned this summer. We also

took a look at your personal folder and it is remarkably clean. That being said we have decided

to let you take the classes that you requested. But I am warning you, if we see any uncharacteristic

behavior from you, you will be put back in your regular classes. With the problems we've had with

Raven Queen we are taking precautions with student diverging from their destiny."

Rosabella nodded and kept silent.

The White Queen stared at Rosabella for a few moments before reaching into her desk and holding

out a piece of paper to Rosabella. Rosabella grabbed it and reviewed her schedule.

1st Period- Science and Sorcery

2nd Period- History of Evil Spells

3rd Period- Spells, Hexes, and General Witchery

4th Period- Magicology

Lunch

5th Period- Beast Training and Care

6th Period- Grimmnastics

7th Muse-ic Class

8th Period- Cooking Class-ic

Rosabella felt relieved that she had gotten the classes she wanted. "Thank you White Queen."

"I'm disappointed that you are not going to be in my class this year Rosabella." The White Queen

stood up, and Rosabella followed suite. "But I expect great things out of you."

Rosabella nodded and shook the White Queens hand, before heading out of the office. Once she

was outside of the office and the door had closed, she breathed a sigh of relief and let a shiver run

through her. Looking over her shoulder at the office door she shook her head. "Not natural."

Grabbing her suite case she headed up to her dorm room. Unfortunately Darling and Rosabella

were on the top floor of the girls dorm, so it was a long hike for Rosabella. Several hundred steps

later, Rosabella had finally reached her dorm room. She opened the door and saw that Darling was

not there, though she had already decided which side of the room was her and unpacked and decorated.

Rosabella smiled and went over to the other bed and sat down. She took a moment to look around

her new bedroom. She loved that it was styled with natural looking wood furniture. There was

two windows, one on each side of the room. Darling's side was decorated with a bunch of weapons,

and armor. That girl was breaking out of her destiny, and that's probably why Rosabella liked her

so much.

Rosabella looked at her suite case and decided she was too tired to unpack it right that minute,

so she headed out of her room and headed back towards the ground floor. On her way down she

she ran into Cerise Hood.

"Cerise" Rosabella called out to the red hooded girl.

Cerise turned around and smiled as Rosabella approached her. "Hey Rosabella."

"Hey how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Got to spend the summer with my parents. Both of them...together!" The girl was

beaming with happiness, and Rosabella was happy for her.

"That's great! I'm glad you got some quality time with them." Rosabella began walking down the

steps again, Cerise following her.

"What about you?" Cerise asked.

"I had to take Princess Summer Classes." Rosabella groaned.

"Oh that's right! Your trying to get into the Villian classes. Did they let you?"

"Yes, but those Princess Classes were grueling."

"I thought you liked your Princess Classes?" Cerise sounded confused.

"I do...in a way. I like learning how to govern my people. But the Damsel-in-Distressing, Cotillion,

and the Art of Fainting, it really stupid and annoying. I'm suppose to break a spell on a Beast, and

they think that teaching me to faint at the sight of him is suppose to help? Its a waste of time."

Rosabella vented.

Cerise stared at Rosabella in shock. She had never heard Rosabella talk like that, no one had.

"You better not let them hear you talking like that." Cerise warned.

"I know. But I just needed to get that off my chest. This summer was kind of an eye opener to me."

Rosabella walked out into the main hallway.

Cerise nodded. "I think Raven Queen denying her destiny was an eye opener to all of us. We are

finally breaking our mold."

"Well I realized that I don't want to be the cause of someone pain." Rosabella's voice quivered.

Cerise grabbed Rosabella's arm to stop her. "Rosabella did something happen this summer."

Rosabella looked down at her brown boots, her eyes watering a bit.

Cerise rubbed her friends arm, waiting till she was able to answer.

Rosabella finally took a deep breath and looked at Cerise. "My parents are separating."


	2. Chapter 2

Rosabella didn't think that telling Cerise meant she'd be blabbing about her parents problems to half of the Ever After High student body, but she

guessed that it was worth it to have her friends care so much about her. She looked around the table at her group of friends. Cerise and Darling

were sitting on each side of her, then there was Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter. She smiled shaking her head when she saw Bunny and Alistair,

they had come when Cerise had hexted them, but they were still absorbed in each other. They were too cute together to be mad at. Kitty Cheshire,

Poppy O'Hair, and Faybelle Thorn had to pull up extra chairs to the table. Rosabelle smiled looking at her friends. With everything that had happened

at home this summer, it was nice to be reminded that she had family here at Ever After High.

"So your parents are splitting up?" Raven asked. Rosabella nodded.

"Why?"

"My father blames my mother for

being turned into a Beast, that he had to choose her to be turned back to normal. That he had no choice."

Rosabella sighed.

Everyone looked at Raven who had to look away from Rosabella. "I'm sorry."

Rosabella reached out and touched Raven's hand. "Hey its not your fault. Just because you questioned your destiny, doesn't mean your the first

one to think about it. You were just the first to do it."

"Yea but I still feel like I set things in motion with my actions." Raven sighs.

"Actually Raven you did." Rosabella smiles. "Thank you."

Raven looked up at Rosabella and raised an eyebrow. Rosabella shakes her head. "Never mind."

Cerise rubs Rosabella's arm. "So what's gonna happen to you?"

Rosabella frowns. "I don't know. Right now school starting was probably the best thing for me. They started fighting over custody, and splitting of

assets. It was terrible."

"I'm sorry Rosabella." A few voices said at the same time.

She nodded and smiled at her friends. "I'll be okay. Thank you all for being here for me."

Her group of friends gathered around and hugged her tightly, and she felt the love from them.

"We're always here for you girly." Alistair said, patting her shoulder.

"Okay! So can we please talk about something else? I need to get my mind off of this stuff."

A chorus of voices agreed with her, and suddenly everyone was talking about different things. Rosabella noticed Raven watching her with a curious

look on her face. Rosabella knew that whatever was on Raven's mind, would come up later when they were alone. So she didn't worry about it

right now. Instead she threw herself into the conversations going on around her.

A while later everyone finally started to leave and Rosabella was saying her goodbyes when Raven came up and touched her arm. "Can I walk with

you back to school?"

"Of course Raven." They headed back towards Ever After High. Raven stayed silent for a while, and Rosabella waited. When they reached the

Enchanted Forest Raven finally spoke.

"Rosabella...What about the Beast?"

Rosabella stopped and looked at Raven confused. "My father? What do you mean?"

Raven stopped and turned around to face Rosabella. "No. I mean your Beast."

Rosabella looked into Raven's eyes. "I'm taking care of it."

"Do you even know who it is?"

She shook her head. "No, but it doesn't matter. I'm not going to let the same thing that happened to my parents, happen to me."

Raven stepped towards Rosabella. "Be careful Rosabella. I don't know what your planning but if Milton Grimm finds out..."

"I know. I'm being careful. I...I know what I'm doing." Rosabella said firmly.

"Do you?" Raven asked.

Rosabella looked up at the darkening sky, and hoped that she wasn't getting in over her head. This is the right thing to do, she told herself.

The next morning Rosabella got up and headed down to the Castleteria for breakfast. Walking into the Castleteria Rosabella looked around for

her friends and saw Bunny, Ginger, and Melody sitting together at a table. She headed over and sat down. "Morning."

"Morning!" They replied.

"Rosabella let me see your schedule!" Bunny said holding out her hand.

Rosabella rolled her eyes, chuckling, she handed over her schedule.

Bunny's face went from happy, to disappointed to confused in a matter of second. "What the-?"

Rosabella laughed. "I don't think we have any classes together."

"Uh yea. What's up with your schedule?" Bunny handed it back.

"Long story. But I have my reasons." Rosabella returned her schedule to her backpack.

Bunny nodded, she wasn't one to pry into people's business. "So..." Rosabella said to change subjects, "Are you finally gonna make a move on

Alistair this year?"

Bunny's pale face turned tomato red. "I...uh...that is...I'm not..."

Rosabella smiled. "Uh-huh sure!"

Bunny shook her head and glared at Rosabella. "What about you!" She shot back.

"What about me?" Rosabella said laughing.

"Are you finally gonna date someone this year?"

Now it was Rosabella's turn to blush. "Well I don't really have time to date, with everything going on."

Bunny smiled. "Rosabella you need to have fun, especially this year, with everything going on."

Rosabella shrugged. "I don't know. Its kinda pointless with this being Legacy Year for me."

Ginger shook her head. "That's an excuse honey."

Rosabella shot a glare at Ginger. "Excuse or not, its still true. There is no point after this year."

"Well what about your Beast?" Melody piped up.

Rosabella looked over at her. "I have no idea who he is. For a while I thought it was Dexter Charming, given his untitled prince role. But my mother

said she had met my Beast and it wasn't him."

"Your mother has met him?" Bunny asked, her eyebrows shooting up.

"Yea. But she won't let me meet him." Rosabella frowned.

"That's messed up." Melody said.

"No kidding."

Suddenly a loud bell rang and people began standing up all around them. They too stood up and began to head out of the Castleteria. Rosabella

turned to go to her first class when someone grabbed her arm. She turned and looked at a very serious Bunny.

"Rosabella you really need to have some fun this year. Forget Legacy Day, forget destiny and have fun. You deserve it."

Rosabella thought about her parents and everything that had happened that summer, and the look on hr father's face when he accused her mother.

"No Bunny, I don't think I do. Not yet anyway."

And with that she headed off to class.


	3. Chapter 3

By 7th Period Muse-ic Class Rosabella was exhausted. Taking villain classes was tiring when you had villains glaring at your back the entire time. Luckily she had a few classes with Raven, Faybelle, and Ginger so she didn't feel alone. But walking into Muse-ic Class and seeing all the princesses made Rosabella even more tired. She headed to the seat at the back of the class, next to a window. She all but fell into her seat and laid her head down on her arms. She closed her eyes and tried to drown out the sounds of princesses practicing their vocals around her. A few minutes later their music teacher, The Pied Piper, entered the classroom and called his students to order.

"Hello everyone! And welcome to Muse-ic Class. This year we will be learning to write songs about your destiny's. Doesn't that sound fun?"

A chorus of girls squealing filled the room, Rosabella could only think of her parents fighting and let out a quiet groan.

"All right! So for today I want you to try writing up a draft on a song, and feel free to try singing the lyrics out loud." He smiled encouragingly.

Rosabella looked out the window at the forest and thought about everything she had learned about her destiny as a child and what she had learned about it this summer. She pulled out a piece of paper, and began writing, she wasn't worried about grammar or punctuation, she just wanted to get her thoughts down before she lost them. After an hour of writing, erasing, and scratching out lines, Rosabella finally had something she could call a song. But she had no clue as to how it was going to sound. The bell rang and she stuffed the song into her backpack and headed out of class.

Rosabella stood in the hallway debating with herself. She had Cooking Class-ic next but she was too tired to go, and honestly just didn't feel like standing over a boiling pot for the next hour. But it wasn't like her to skip class. Then again it wasn't like her to challenge her destiny, but summer had changed all that. With a shrug she headed towards the library to start her research.

Rosabella had to be careful sneaking into the library, the Evil Stepsister librarians were strict about seeing a pass. She checked to make sure they were gone before she slipped in and headed for the Curses and Spells section of the library. Lucky for her it was at the back of the library and was dimly lit, so it was easier for her to hide from the Stepsisters. She began looking over the titles of the books. For about ten minutes all she did was look at title after title, until she found Ancient Spells of Punishment. She pulled out the heavy volume and set it on the table. When she saw the dusk covering the book she shook her head and smiled at the cliche before blowing the dusk off. She sat down and opened the book up and began to read.

Rosabella read the book from cover to cover and found nothing of any use in there to help her. Sighing she shoved the book back into the bookcase, picked her backpack up, and headed out of the library. When she got out of the rows of books, she saw that it was now dark outside. Shocked she looked down at her watch and gasped when she saw that it was eleven at night. She walked over to the doors and tried to open them. Locked.

"Oh no." She groaned and looked around.

She walked over to the large windows that looked up at the moon. "Help?"

She heard a noise behind her and whipped around. There was nothing behind her, but then again it was dark and she couldn't see much in the dark. "Hello?"

Another sound came in reply, but it sounded as if it had moved. Rosabella took a step forward in the direction of the noise. "Is someone there?"

The sound of someone's boots walking down one of the rows of books was her reply. She quickly followed after them. She heard her heart pounding in her chest, but reassured herself that no one in Ever After High would harm her. Still her heart pounded.

"Are...are you helping me out?" She called out.

The sound of the boots stopped, and so did Rosabella. It was pitch black and she reached out until she felt the wood of one of the bookshelves. "Is that a no?" She asked.

She heard a loud clanking sound then the creek of a door opening, and she saw a light several feet away from her. She ran towards the light until she had passed through the door. But once outside the door, she stopped and turned around, searching for a figure in the dark. But she saw no one.

"Thank you, whoever you are, thank you." She looked into the dark a moment longer, before turning around. Standing there for a moment, she could sense someone watching her. Her heart continued to pound, and her instinct was to bolt away, but she remained in place.

"Whoever you are, you don't need to hide from me. Please say something to me." She whispered.

It was silent for a few more minutes before she got her reply.

"Rosie."

Rosabella took off in a dead run, and she kept running until she was standing before her dorm room, breathing heavily. She leaned against the cold stone wall, putting her heated cheek against it. She closed her eyes and replayed that voice in her head.

"Rosie."

The voice that she had heard had defiantly been a man. The deep sound of it was proof enough of that. When she had heard it, it sounded as if it had been just a couple of feet behind her. She knew logically that she should be terrified. Her heart was still pounding.

Unfortunately her heart was pounding for a different reason.


	4. Chapter 4

The first thing that Rosabella saw when she woke up was Darling Charming's blonde and baby blue hair. She laid still for a while, thinking about the talk she had with Darling the night before.

 _After Rosabella had calmed down alittle bit she walked into the dorm room, to find a worried Darling. Darling ran over to her asking her all sorts of questions, checking her to see if she was okay, and putting her hand on Rosabella's flushed cheek. Rosabella let Darling lead her over to her bed and sit her down._

" _Where were you?" Darling asked._

" _In the library." she mumbled._

" _That long?" Darling raised an eyebrow._

" _I lost track of time."_

" _Doing what?" Darling questioned._

 _Rosabella looked down at her hands, clenching and unclenching them. "Research."_

" _Oh for a class?" Darling leaned back on her hands._

" _Uh no. For breaking the spell on my Beast." Rosabella peaked up at Darling._

 _Darling was staring suspiciously at her. "Before Legacy Day?"_

 _Rosabella slowly nodded._

 _Darling let out a breath and then took a deeper one. "Okay... So you're going to break the spell on the Beast."_

" _Uh huh."_

" _Does this have anything to do with your parents?"_

 _Rosabella looked down again. "Yes."_

 _Darling hugged Rosabella. "I understand."_

 _Rosabella hugged Darling for a while before explaining her entire plan to Darling. Then_ _she told her about the mystery man that helped her out of the library. Darling listened quietly, nodding her head from time to time. When Rosabella finished Darling got up and began to pace around the room._

" _He called you Rosie?"_

 _Rosabella nodded, and replayed the voice in her head. She suddenly realized something. "He was angry!"_

 _Darling looked at her confused. "What?"_

" _The guy! I was so freaked out when I first heard his voice that I took off running. But now thinking back on it, he sounded mad." Rosabella stood up._

" _Why would he be mad at you?" Darling looked out the window, thinking._

" _For getting locked in the library? I don't know." Rosabella walked up next to Darling. "But I'm more curious about who he is."_

 _Darling continued staring out the window. "You don't think is was-"_

" _Not possible." Rosabella cut her off._

" _Why?" Darling looked at her._

" _Just trust me. Its not him. My mother made sure I'd never see him until after I had signed the book." Rosabella said resentfully._

 _Darling nodded._

 _Rosabella got ready for bed and began to climb into bed when Darling, who was already dressed for bed, walked over to her, pillow in hand. "What are you doing?" Rosabella asked._

" _I'm sleeping in your bed." Darling said while putting her pillow down on the bed._

" _Why?"_

" _Because you had a stressful day, and it'll help you go to sleep knowing that someone is beside you."_

 _Rosabella couldn't argue with that logic. So she laid down in bed, and turned her back to Darling, and Darling did the same._

Rosabella was glad that Darling took care of her, like a mother hen. She got up and carefully got out of bed, not waking Darling up and walked over to the window and pushed it open. Leaning out the window she took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. After a good nights sleep, everything that happened last night seemed like a dream. Rosabella could almost convince herself it was. That is until she thought of the mans voice. Her heart fluttered. Nope she could defiantly not dream that up herself.

She stared out at the Enchanted Forest, and watched as birds flew around, deer grazed in the grass, bunnies hopped-

A shadow darted out into the light for a second then disappeared back into the shadows of the forest. Rosabella straightened up and tried to see if she saw anything in the shadows of the trees.

Nope nothing. She glared and shook her head. Last night must of really messed with her brain. Growling to herself, she went over to her closet and opened it up. Most kids at Ever After High liked dressing up like it was a fashion show everyday. Which Rosabella had to admit was fun, most of the time. But today it was just too exhausting. She grabbed a pair of dark blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, her converse and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. When she came out she had her brown and streaked red hair in a braid that fell over her shoulder. She grabbed her backpack and quietly left the room, so as not to wake her roommate. She headed down to the main hallway and then outside.

"Hmmm a hocus latte would taste good right about now." She said to herself and headed to town. While walking, she pulled out the piece of paper that she had written the lyrics to her song on and began reading them to herself.

 _I'll always remember_

 _It was late afternoon_

 _It lasted forever_

 _And ended so soon_

 _You were all by yourself_

 _Staring up at a dark gray sky_

 _I was changed._

 _In places no one will find_

 _All your feelings so deep in inside_

 _Was then that I realized_

 _That forever was in your eyes_

 _The moment I saw you cry_

 _The moment I saw you cry_

 _It was late in September_

 _And I've seen you before_

 _You were always the cold one_

 _But I was never that sure_

 _You were all by yourself_

 _Staring up at a dark gray sky_

 _I was changed_

 _In places no one will find_

 _All your feelings so deep inside_

 _Was then that I realized_

 _That forever was in your eyes_

 _The moment I saw you cry_

 _I wanted to hold you_

 _I wanted to make it go away_

 _I wanted to know you_

 _I wanted to make your everything... Alright._

 _I'll always remember_

 _It was late afternoon_

 _In places no one will find_

 _In places no one will find_

 _All your feelings so deep inside_

 _It was there that I realized_

 _That forever was in your eyes_

 _The moment I saw you cry_

 _Baby cry_

 _The moment I saw you cry_

 _Oh no no_

 _I think I saw you cry_

 _I wanted to know you..._

It was while reading her lyrics that she walked face first into something hard and solid. Rosabella fell back on her butt, letting out an grunt of pain.

"Hey watch where your going!"

Rosabella looked up and at a shadowed figure of a tall man. She held her hand up to cover her eyes so she could see him more clearly. The man in front of her was pretty tall and defiantly had muscles, if his well fitted black shirt was any indication. He had dark brown hair, tan skin, and the brightest blue eyes she had ever scene. He would be handsome if he didn't have a scowl on his face. Shaking her head, Rosabella stood up and dusted herself off.

"Sorry I was kind of engrossed in something."

"What? This?" He held up her lyrics.

Rosabella looked at her hands then back at the piece of paper.

"Please give that back." Her fists clenched.

The guy took the paper and read it, turning away from her. Rosabella would of tried to grab it if he wasn't so much taller than her. She crossed her arms and waited.

"Your a bit of a sap aren't you?" He turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

Rosabella glared at him. "So what if I am?"

"Guys don't like sappy girls." He chuckled.

"I'm not trying to impress a guy so its doesn't matter." She held out her hand for the piece of paper.

"No but you are technically betrothed are you not? Rosabella Beauty?" He held the paper in the air, looking at it.

Rosabella let out a sound of frustration. "Please give me back my lyrics!"

The guy shook his head. "I pity the guy who's destined for you."

"Me too." Rosabella muttered.

The guy turned and looked seriously for a minute. "Your one strange chick." He said and handed her back her paper.

She stuffed it in her bag. "Trust me, you have no idea." She walked around him and continued on towards the town. She heard him chuckling as she walked away.

 **A/N** : Btw I just wanted to say that the song that Rosabella wrote was actually written by Mandy Moore. I do not own the song, I just used it for the story. Please leave a review or comment.


	5. Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone!

So I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in almost a month. I had a lot of bad things happen during December, and haven't been able to update. I recently had to move and deal with...things. Lets just say that my life has kind of mimicked this story a bit. But a new chapter will be coming soon. I promise.

Thank you all who like this story and follow it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the really late update. Been having alot of changes happening. That and writers block. I know where I want my story to go, sometimes just thinking of the words gets me stumped. Anyways please review, and if you have an idea's for the story please leave them and they might end up in the story. And thank you for following and reading my story.

After grabbing a Hocus Latte, Rosabella headed back to school. While walking back she noticed other students coming and going along the road that lead to Ever After High. It amazed her that everyone that attended Ever After High has a story or legend to follow, and that generations of their families had followed the same story. She didn't know everyone's story but she had to wonder if they all just accepted their fates or if they questioned it like her and Raven.

She sipped her Hocus Latte as she ascended the steps of Ever After High. When she neared the top of the steps she noticed someone sitting on the top step.

"Apple?" Rosabella said as she came to stand in front of Apple White.

Apple White looked up at Rosabella with her big blue eyes. "Rosabella can I ask you a question?"

Rosabella nodded and sat next to her. Rosabella and Apple had never been close. They just didn't run in the same circles. Although they were both Royals, Rosabella had more Rebel friends, than Royal ones.

"What's up Apple?"

"Why are you taking Villian classes?" Apple's turned a serious gaze onto Rosabella.

Rosabella gulped and took another sip of her latte. "Apple I don't mean to be rude but that's not really any of your business."

Apple shook her head. "You are a Royal Rosabella and when a Royal goes of page..."

"Then it is his or her choice Apple." Rosabella snapped.

"The White Queen and Headmaster Grimm are worried and they have asked me to-"

"To stick your nose in where it doesn't belong?" Rosabella glared at Apple.

Apple gasped and look taken back. Rosabella sighed and rubbed her eyes. "Apple I'm sorry, I shouldn't of said that. But you don't know anything about whats going on with me or my family. So I would appreciate if you would please stop butting in."

Apple frowned. "I'm just trying help."

"Thank you but I don't need any." Rosabella stood up and quickly headed inside.

Heading towards her first class, Rosabella did not notice anyone coming up beside her.

"Are you alright Rosabella?"

Rosabella jumped and looked towards the voice that had spoken to her. "Raven?"

Raven looked at Rosabella with a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?"

Rosabella sighed. "Yea I'm fine, why?"

"Because you have a scary look on your face."

Rosabella looked the other way towards the second voice.

"Faybelle?"

Faybelle put her hand on Rosabella's shoulder and also had a concerned look on her face. "You look upset."

Rosabella took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders. "Its Apple."

Raven looked annoyed. "What did Apple do?"

"She kept asking about why I'm taking Villian classes."

Raven and Faybelle looked at each other but said nothing. Rosabella rolled her eyes, and groaned. "What?"

"Well Rosabella we've all kinda been wondering about that too." Raven said.

"Yea. We've just been nice enough not to ask." Faybelle added.

Rosabella looked between the two girls before looking down. "Why is everyone so interested in what I'm doing?"

Raven put her arm around Rosabella and lead her to Science and Sorcery, Faybelle followed. "Well you have to admit that it is a bit odd that a princess is taking Villian classes."

Rosabella sighed as she headed into the classroom and took her seat. Raven sat next to her and Faybelle sat in front of them. Both of them were still looking at her. "Don't you trust us Rosabella?"

Rosabella looked from Raven to Faybelle. "I do it just this is personal."

"Because of your parents?" Faybelle asked.

Rosabella nodded.

"We are here to help you honey. You know that. We're your family." Raven said as she pulled out her laptop.

Just then the teacher came in and started teaching the class. Rosabella thought about it throughout the entire class period. When the bell for class to end rang, Rosabella gathered her things and headed out with Raven and Faybelle but halted them just outside the door.

"Okay look I will tell every if they can all promise not to tell any of the Royals and especially do not tell the teachers." She gave them a very serious look. Both nodded in agreement.

"Alright then, I will see everyone in the Rebel common room at 7 tonight." Rosabella turned and headed off to her next class. And hoped that she wasn't making a big mistake.


	7. Chapter 7

By seven o'clock all of her friends were in the rebels common room sitting with her, waiting for her to explain herself. She looked around at all her friends, and felt a smile come to her face. Sometimes she forgets how many friends she really had, and that she had another family right here at Ever After High. Taking a deep breath, she looked them in the eye and began her story.

"Last winter my parents announced that they are getting a divorce. I knew that they had been having problems for a while, but I didn't realize how back it had gotten. I asked my Dad why they were splitting, he didn't want to tell me at first, but then said he didn't want me to make the same mistakes. He said that he felt forced to marry my mom so that he could have his life back. He didn't have a choice. It didn't matter if he liked her or not, if he wanted to end the curse, he had to be with her. He said that is wasn't fair, and that he never got to choose his own destiny. Well during the school year, before summer break I kept thinking about how I didn't want the same thing to happen to my destiny."

She took a breath and looked around at everyone. Some were nodding, and others looked confused.

"What point is a destiny, if by the end of it your miserable?"

Raven nodded in understanding.

"So I began to make a plan. I decided that I was going to break the curse on my destined beast before our destiny arrives. I want him, whoever he is, to have a chance to choose what he wants. We've already seen that not signing the book wont erase you. I want my happily ever after, but I want it the right way. So I told my teachers that I wanted to take villain classes so that I can understand the curse better so I can break it after I sign the book. But really I'm going to break it before. They said I had to take summer Princess classes so that I would be caught up this year since I am taking villain classes that I don't really need."

Some of her friends were looking at her like she was a genius, others didn't look so sure.

"Have you even met your Beast?" Faybelle asked.

Rosabella shook her head. "Mom wont let me for some reason. She did tell me that the curse would start taking affect during my Legacy Year. That's why I have to do this now."

Raven thought a moment. "Do you know where he might be?"

"Honestly? I think…..I think he might be here at Ever After. I got locked in the library the other night, and someone got me out. I couldn't see their face, but he called me Rosie. Like he knew me or something."

Madeline cooed. "Awww you have a guardian protecting you."

Rosabella laughed. "Or a stalker, but I'm glad you think its romantic."

Raven looked at Rosabella seriously. "You know that if the teachers find out, they will be furious."

"They are going to find out sooner or later. Legacy Day isn't far away. And besides I am no closer to figuring out this curse, that I was before." She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Maybe your Beast knows something about the curse, since he has it." Cerise pointed out.

Rosabella looked up. "Your right. I don't even know what his curse is. But how do I find him?"

"Well he came for you when you were in trouble. Maybe do that again." Raven suggested.

"Okay first, we don't know that it was him. And second he wasn't very chatty. He only said my name." Rosabella stated.

"Hmm…..Then we need to put you in the kind of trouble that makes him come out of the dark." Raven said in a mischievous voice.

"I'm not liking the sound of this." She said nervously.

"Lets take a page out of your great grandparents story." Cerise said smiling.

"Excuse me?" Rosabella looked at her.

"Your great grandmother was chased by wolves in her story, when her Beast came and saved her." Cerise pointed out.

"You want wolves to chase me?" Rosabella raised an eyebrow.

"Not really chase, more like pretend."

"Its a good plan, but I don't think he will fall for it. Then again I don't even know him. Look thanks for the help guys but I got this…I think." Rosabella smiled.

All of her friends came up and hugged her. They told her they believed in her and knew that she could do this.

But Rosabella wasn't so sure herself.


End file.
